A Ranger and a Friendly Creeper
by BlackFighter1111
Summary: Cupa, a creeper who is also part human, has lived in isolation almost her entire life. When she meets a Ranger, her life gets tumbled over completely. Will she be able to make it through this? WARNING: Contains strong language and maybe lemons. NOTE: I will not accept OCs anymore.
1. Chapter 1 - Isolation and a chase

**Author's note: Hey there! This is my first fanfiction so if it's bad please bear with me. As you probably already know from the title, this is a mobtalker fanfiction. And last, yes, I have Minecraft.**

**Chapter 1 - Isolation and a chase**

A 19 year old girl walked through the forest. As tears silently made their way down her face, she was thinking about all the pain and misery in her life. She was a creeper. When she was born, she looked more human than a normal creeper. The other creepers suspected her mother to have mated with a human, after which they killed her. The girl was abandoned only to be found by a villager. His name was Bartolos. Bartolos took the creeper girl to his village and raised her. He named her Cupa. She saw him as her father. He taught her basic things like speaking, reading, writing, crafting and smelting. Cupa had a good life. This all changed when she was 7. The creepers from Cupa's nest found out that she was still alive. It was believed among creepers that when a creeper was abandoned and it survived, a curse would be cast over the nest that would make all baby creepers die. It was because of this that they attacked the village. Cupa was able to escape. However, Bartolos wasn't. From a distance Cupa saw him get blown up. She has been wandering ever since, hoping she would one day find someone who wouldn't try to flee from her or attack her. All other mobs she met said that she was a disgrace and tried to kill her. All humans she met immediately thought she was trying to blow them up because of her green hoodie that had a creeper face on the hood. She tried to wear other clothes, but they all immediately turned green and got a creeper face. Sometimes she would come across another mob that was half human. She always felt relieved when that happened. However, these mobs always seemed to die in a couple of weeks. Cupa always felt like she caused this.

She heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to see 4 shadowy figures sneaking towards her through the bushes. Her eyes filled with fear, she started to run. "FUCK! SHE SPOTTED US! GET HER!" a voice yelled. After about a minute or 2, she looked behind her to see that the figures weren't following her anymore. Panting, she sat down against a tree. "Why were they following me?" she thought. After about a minute, her heartbeat started to slow down. She stood up, carefully listening and watching her surroundings for anything that was out of place. When she didn't see or hear anything, she started to walk again. However, from her position, she couldn't see the 4 pairs of eyes watching her.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ranger

**Author's note: I'm back! This time I tried to make the chapter a bit longer and I will be trying to make the coming chapters long as well. So... happy reading!**

**Chapter 2 - The Ranger**

It started to become dark. Cupa knew that more mobs would come out in the night. They would most likely try to kill her so she hid in a small cave. Because Bartolos taught her how to craft, she had some torches that she used to illuminate the cave. She blocked of the entrance with some dirt blocks and laid down. Because she did not have a bed, she had to sleep on the cold hard ground. It took a while to fall asleep, but, after about an hour, she finally got into a deep slumber.

She woke up to the sound of footsteps. She shot up to see 4 men in their 20s walking towards her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the smiles they had on their faces. She crawled backwards against the cave wall. "You ran away from us yesterday. That wasn't very nice, was it?" one of the men said with a devilish smile on his face. "W-What do you want from me?" Cupa asked with her voice full of fear. The men came closer and closer until one of them was just a few centimeters from her face. "_You_" he whispered. Her eyes widened even more. "They are going to rape me" she thought. The man that was the closest to her started to unzip her hoodie. She struggled, but he was too strong. "Don't bother" the man said, "you cannot escape from us". Suddenly, running footsteps were heard. They came from deeper in the cave. "What's that?" one of the men asked. Out of nowhere, a hooded man appeared. He punched the man closest to him in the face. Cupa could hear his nose breaking. He flew through the air and crashed into the cave wall. He fell to the ground, where he remained still. Dead or unconscious, Cupa couldn't tell the difference. The man closest to the hooded man drew his diamond sword. He was not fast enough. The hooded man gave him an uppercut to the chin that made him fly up in the air. The man fell to the ground where he too remained still. The other 2 men were now able to draw their diamond swords and they attacked the hooded man. One of the men swung his sword in a sideways motion at the hooded man. His attack failed. The hooded man grabbed his wrist to stop the sword and punched the man 2 times on the chest. The man bent over and coughed up blood. The hooded man then used his knee to sock the man in the face. He as well fell to the ground and remained there. The last remaining man swung his sword at the hooded man, but he ducked under his attack and kicked him right in the stomach. He crashed into the wall only to be smacked in the face by the hooded man, slamming his head against the wall.

Cupa couldn't believe her eyes. This man was able to defeat 4 man with diamond swords by only using his hands and not even getting a scratch. The man turned around to her and walked towards her. His hood cast a shadow on his face that hid his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked while lending her his hand. His voice sounded like that from someone who was about 20 years old. "W-Who are you?" Cupa asked with fear. "I can assure you that I mean you no harm" he said while he pulled his hood back, revealing his dark brown hair and blue eyes. "My name is Ruben Kalero" the man said with a caring smile. He lent her his hand again. This time Cupa took his hand, although still with a little fear. "Are they dead?" she asked. "No" Ruben said, "but I think they get the message". Cupa saw that his hood was connected to a black cloak that stopped just below his knees. Normally it would have covered his entire body, but now it hung on his back to get more space for his arms. Under that he wore a dark green vest with iron plating. He wore pants that were also dark green with iron plating and he wore boots that went up to his knees. He wore a black belt with 2 swords, 10 throwing knifes and a couple of potions. He also had a bow on his back with a quiver with a couple of arrows. But the most striking thing was the silver necklace he wore. It was made out of a simple silver chain around his neck and an silver oak leaf with an arrow through it. Cupa had seen it before, but she couldn't recall from where. Ruben saw her gaze and laughed. "This is the emblem of my brotherhood" he said. Cupa now remembered something that Bartolos taught her about a group of people that had an oak leaf with an arrow as emblem. They were skilled fighters and they protected the lands. However, their sanctuary was destroyed almost 50 years ago and nobody knew if there were any left. They were called… "You're a Ranger!" Cupa said with surprise, "I thought they no longer existed!". "No, we still exist" Ruben said, "only few of us are left". "How come you look so young then?" Cupa asked. "I wasn't born yet when the sanctuary got overrun" was Ruben's response, "I was just trained by a old Ranger". "I see..." Cupa said. She suddenly realized that he did not attack her. "Why didn't you attack me?" she asked. "Why would I?" was Ruben's response. "Well, I-I'm a creeper..." she said. "Yeah, so?" Ruben said, "If you were a normal creeper, you would already have blown up in their faces". That was true, if she was a normal creeper she would indeed already have blown up, but because she was part human she didn't think like that and she didn't want to die only to kill someone else.

An arrow flew by and some zombie growls could be heard. "We need to get out of here" Ruben said while he grabbed Cupa's arm and pulled her outside. The sun was almost at it's highest point. "I must have slept all night and morning" she thought. "Do you have a place to stay at?" Ruben asked. "No, I don't" Cupa replied. "I could build you one if you want" Ruben said. "Can't I stay at yours?" she asked while looking away and blushing a little bit. "As a Ranger I travel around and mostly just sleep in a tent" Ruben said, "I do not have enough room for another bed… unless you want to sleep in the same". "N-No, that's not what I w-want!" Cupa said, her face red as redstone. "Then I'll have to make you a house" Ruben said. "But I don't want to be alone anymore!" Cupa suddenly yelled. Tears started to form in her eyes. "All this time I have been alone!" she said in between sobs, "I just kept going hoping one day someone would find me and be my friend! Don't yo- ". She was cut off by a sudden hug from Ruben. "It's okay…" he said while gently stroking her back, "Calm down… it's going to be fine". Cupa was surprised at first, but she quickly got used to it and cried on his shoulder. Her tears tainted his vest. After a while she started to calm down. "What's your name actually?" Ruben asked. "It's Cupa" she said. "Nice name" Ruben said, "you can come with me, we will find a solution". "But you said you did not have enough room" Cupa said. "I'll sleep outside" Ruben said, "then you can sleep in my bed". "But the mobs!" she said with surprise. "Don't worry" Ruben said, "I have been trained to sleep very light, I will hear them coming". "Okay then…" Cupa said. "And since I'm a Ranger and I travel around a lot" Ruben said, "we'll have to walk a lot everyday". "I don't mind" she said. "Let's go then, shall we?" Ruben said while he put his cloak around his body. "Okay" Cupa said while they started to walk. Cupa couldn't believe it. Finally a human that accepts her the way she is! Although she didn't show it on the outside, she was screaming with joy on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3 - Feelings and the unexpected

**Author's note: Chapter 3 is out! YAY! Nothing else to say, so... happy reading!**

**Chapter 3 - Feelings and the unexpected**

"What were you doing in that cave?" Cupa asked. "I was out mining" was Ruben's reply, "I heard voices so I went to look and that's when I saw you and those guys". It started to become dark. "We should stop here for the night" Ruben said while he grabbed some wool blocks out of his inventory. He put up a simple tent and used some fences for stability. Inside he placed a bed, a crafting table, a chest and a furnace. He also made a small campfire outside using halfslabs and netherrack. "Where did you get that netherrack?" Cupa asked. "Some time ago I traded it in a village" Ruben said, "we should get some sleep". He laid down on the ground and signaled Cupa to go inside the tent. She nodded and walked inside the tent. She blocked off the entrance with some wool blocks and laid down on the bed. While she tried to sleep, she felt sorry for Ruben because he had to sleep outside. After a while she got up, opened the tent and walked outside. Ruben was still laying on the ground. "Um… Ruben?" Cupa asked hesitantly. Ruben opened his eyes and got up. "What is it?" he asked with a worried look on his face. "Well, I… I felt sorry for you" Cupa said with a little blush, "so I thought, you could, if you want…". She fell silent. "I could what?" Ruben asked. "You… you can sleep with m-me…" she said while looking away. "Are you sure you want that?" Ruben asked. "Y-Yes…" she said in a small voice. "Why?" he asked. No! She did not want these questions! She just wanted him to say yes or no! But he kept looking at her with an asking face. She knew she had to tell him. Ever since he revealed his face, she felt weird while close to him. "I-I love you" she said. She expected him to react shocked, but instead he suddenly kissed her. She was surprised at first, but she quickly leaned into the kiss. After a while Ruben broke away. "I love you too Cupa" he said while looking into her auburn eyes. He picked her up and carried her inside. He blocked off the entrance and laid Cupa down on the bed. He crawled in and she cuddled against him. "I'm so happy you found me" she said, after which they fell asleep.

Cupa woke up to the sound of fire. She opened her eyes to see Ruben cooking breakfast in the furnace. He turned around and saw Cupa getting up. "Morning" he said smiling, "slept well?". He handed her a wooden plate with a porkchop. She realized how hungry she was. Taking the plate, she immediately attacked the food. Ruben laughed at the sight and started eating as well. "Were are we going today?" Cupa asked after she finished her meal. "We'll go towards Sunwater" he said while taking out a map and pointing at a small village. "Okay" she said. After they broke down the tent they started walking.

After about 3 hours of walking they made it to the village. It wasn't too impressive. A simple well in the middle and gravel paths going all 4 directions with a couple of houses and shops. They walked to a shop that had a sign which said _The Drunken Zombie_. It was a tavern. They sat down at the bar. "You got anything to trade?" Ruben asked the bartender. "Yes, I do" he replied while picking up a chest and putting it on the bar, "take a look". Ruben looked through the stuff in the chest. "Sorry, I do not have any use for these" he said. "Then I can't help you" the bartender said. "What if I show you this" Ruben said while he got his necklace and showed it to the bartender. "Oh, you're one of them" the bartender said, "follow me". The bartender walked into the storage area with Ruben and Cupa following him. He got a lever from his inventory and placed it on a block in the corner. As he switched the lever, a hidden staircase appeared leading down into the basement of the tavern. Ruben and Cupa followed the bartender down the stairs and it ended in a large room with a couple of chests. A man was already looking through the chests. He turned as the bartender followed by Ruben and Cupa walked into the room. He looked at the bartender and then at Ruben. His eyes widened. Ruben looked at the man and completely froze in his tracks, causing Cupa to bump into him. The bartender turned around and looked at the 2 men with a confused face. "Y-You…" they both stuttered.

**IMPORTANT: I need OC's! 2 to be exact. They are both male and Rangers. I made a list so you guys can fill it in:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Haircolor:**

**Eyecolor:**

**Clothes:**

**Weapons:**

**Extra (optional):**

**I look forward to see who you created!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Brothers Agony

**Author's note: Well here's chapter 4! I thank kallistarockz for his OCs. So yea... happy reading!  
**

**Chapter 4 - The Brothers Agony**

Ruben seemed to recover the fastest. "Hayden…" he said with an annoyed tone. "Heh, so you're here as well" Hayden said with an evil grin. He wore a white shirt, jeans, converses and a brown hoodie. His hear was black with red and white ends and his eyes were red. He had a bow and a quiver on his back. "Shouldn't you be helping out master Airzack?" Ruben asked. "Jayden and I grew tired of not being able to go into the wild, so we left him" Hayden said. "You did what?!" Ruben asked with anger, "That man is weak! He will die without protection!". "Not our problem" Hayden said. Cupa could almost literally see the rage boiling up inside Ruben. She was scared. She didn't know what this was all about. After a while Ruben started to calm down and Hayden seemed to notice her. He quickly got his bow and shot an arrow at her. Before she could do anything, Ruben stepped in front of her. The arrow hit him in his left shoulder and he stumbled back a little. "What the fuck, man?!" Hayden yelled surprised, "She's a fucking creeper!". The bartender looked shocked, apparently he didn't notice it yet. "I know she is" Ruben said while he grabbed his shoulder in pain, "but she's different". "Fuck you!" Hayden yelled, "She's just a walking time bomb wanting to kill us all!". He grabbed a new arrow. Ruben quickly got up to Hayden and used his not injured arm to punch him hard in the stomach. Hayden dropped his bow as he bent over and fell to the ground. Another man walked into the room. He had a black shirt, jeans, converses and a grey hoodie. His hear was black with blue and white ends. His eyes were blue and he had a sword. Two weird looking gauntlets were strapped around his arms. "Hey Hayden, why are you ta- ". He fell silent. "What the fuck did you do to my brother?!" the man yelled at Ruben. He flicked his wrists and blades shot out of his gauntlets. He ran towards Ruben and attacked him. Ruben simply stepped out of the way and the man flew past. "Jayden, calm down" Ruben said. "You tried to kill my brother!" Jayden yelled. "I did not try to kill him" Ruben said, "I just wanted him to stop shooting arrows at my girlfriend". Jayden did not listen to him and attacked again. Ruben stepped out of the way again and smacked him in the back of the head. Jayden fell to the ground with a thump. "FUCK!" he cried. Ruben was immediately on top of him holding him down. "Aargh! Get off of me, you dick!" Jayden yelled. "I will when you calm down" Ruben said. Jayden was struggling, but Ruben was too strong. Jayden calmed down after a couple of minutes and Ruben got off of him. He now noticed Cupa and looked at her with anger and hate. "Why is there a creeper here?!". "She's my girlfriend" Ruben replied. Jayden looked shocked. "You have a creeper as girlfriend?!" he asked. He looked at Cupa with even more anger and hate. "Let's go" Ruben whispered to her.

They walked out of the tavern to an inn. Ruben rented a room and they sat down on the bed. "What was that all about?" Cupa asked. "Those were the Brothers Agony, Hayden and Jayden" Ruben explained, "they are sadistic and cruel, although Hayden more than his brother. They also think they are better than everybody else. The Ranger that trained me, master Airzack, also trained them. Airzack is old these days, he cannot take care of himself anymore, so Hayden and Jayden had to look after him, but they left. I hope he is alright…". Ruben fell silent as a shadow fell across his face. A tear slowly found it's way down his cheek. "He's crying!" Cupa thought. She suddenly hugged him. "I'm sure he's fine" she said, "don't worry". Ruben seemed surprised at first, but quickly got used to it. After a while she let go of him. "I'm fine" he said. He looked outside to see it was already dark. "We should sleep" he said. They laid down in the bed and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - Overrun

**Author's note: New chapter! Sorry I took a so long to upload this. I was really busy! Also sorry that the chapters are getting shorter everytime. I will try to make them longer in the future. So for now... happy reading!**

**Chapter 5 - Overrun**

Cupa opened her eyes to a strange sound. "What's that?" she thought. She sat up and noticed Ruben listening as well. He turned around and signaled her to be silent. The darkness in the room indicated that it was still nighttime. Now Cupa could hear what the sound was. Growling! There were zombies in the village! She silently walked to the window, only to see hordes and hordes of zombies everywhere in the village. "What the…" she whispered. "The village has been overrun" Ruben whispered, "but if we keep quiet they might not notice us". "But what about the villagers?" she asked. "I'm really sorry, but we can't do anything to help them" he whispered. "And what about Jayden and Hayden?" she asked. "I really don't care what happens to them…" he whispered, "we need to keep quiet". They could hear zombies walking through the corridor. "Oh Notch, please don't let them find us" Cupa preyed in her head. She saw Ruben slowly get his sword. Cupa took a step back. She tripped and fell to the ground with a large thud. The growling in the corridor stopped. "Shit!" she thought. Bang! A zombie punched against the door. Bang! "Oh no, they will come in!" she thought. Her heartbeat went faster and she started to panic. Bam! "This is the end!" she thought as tears appeared in her eyes. Ruben suddenly grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. His actions snapped her out of her panicking. "Cupa, focus..." he said, "we will get out of here". She calmed down a bit and nodded. Bang! The door flew open as the lock broke. Zombies started pouring into the room. Ruben quickly attacked and stabbed the first one through the chest. He pulled his sword out and made a spin. His sword whizzed through the air, decapitating several zombies at once. He kept fighting until he realized that there were to many. He took some steps back and looked at Cupa. You could see the fear in her eyes. Ruben then looked at the window. "We need to jump!" he said. "Wha- " she began, but was cut off by Ruben picking her up and jumping through the window. He positioned himself in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt by the glass. Their room was on the first floor, but Ruben grabbed a ledge and they dropped on the ground safely. Ruben quickly pulled her away from the zombies that were swarming around as he pulled out his sword again. His eyes suddenly fell on 2 people at the edge of the village. "Jayden! Hayden!" he yelled. The 2 figures turned around and one of them started to smile evilly. The other said something and they turned around again. "Come back!" Ruben yelled. They didn't listen. "Those motherfuckers..." he said. They were surrounded by zombies. With a wall behind them, there was no chance to flee. Cupa started to panic again, but this time it was different. They were completely surrounded by zombies with no way to escape. It was to much for her. She fainted...


	6. Chapter 6 - Captured

**Author's note: Hey everybody! Sorry for being away so long... I was working on some other projects and school (I fucking hate school -_-). Anyway... here is chapter 6! And there is an new OC in it, though not one who has been submitted by any of you guys. But don't worry! They will be added too, although later in the story. So for now... happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Captured**

The darkness in her mind slowly started to seep away. As consciousness returned to her, she could hear the sound of stone on metal. "Ugh…" Cupa said, "Where am I?". "I see you're awake…" a voice said. As she opened her eyes, she could see a pair of blue ones looking back at hers. Then it all registered, meeting Jayden and Hayden in the basement of the tavern, being stuck inside their room swarmed by zombies and fainting because of the shock. She quickly sat up, but a hand pushed her down onto the bed she was laying on. "Calm down…" Ruben said, "Don't push yourself, you need rest…". "What happened?" she asked. "Well…" he began, "After you fainted, the sun came up and the zombies died. We were lucky". "What about the village?" she asked. "For starters, it's a complete wreckage…" was the answer, "This is one of the few houses that are actually still standing…". Cupa's eyes widened as she tried to get up again, but Ruben was still holding her down. She gave up and rested her head on the pillow. They were back in the room they rented. The window was boarded up with planks and what not. She heard the sound of stone on metal again, which turned out to be Ruben sharpening his sword. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Ruben said. The door opened and a shocked innkeeper walked inside. "There are people outside…" he said, "And they are asking for you…". Ruben frowned, but still followed the innkeeper outside, with Cupa in his tracks.

* * *

There was a big group of people outside, with a fancy looking man at the front. He wore a crown on his head and had iron armor on. He also had a cape that had a black and red pattern on it. Some of the people in the group held sticks with crosses on top made out of the same colors. There were two people next to the man. Their faces were plastered with large, evil grins. "Those are the two!" Hayden yelled. The man looked at Ruben and Cupa with an angry face. "Do you know who I am?" he asked in a low voice. "No" Ruben said simply. The man groaned in anger and impatience. "My name is Lorcan Amberghoul…" the man said, "I am the king of Zathox…". "And what might that be?" Ruben asked, making Lorcan even more angry. "Oh come on!" he yelled, "Don't tell me you have never heard of that!". "No, I haven't…" was the reply. The man sighed trying to calm down. He spoke up again after he calmed down a little. "Zathox is the kingdom you're standing in right now" Lorcan explained, "I've been building it up for many years. I heard from these two…", he pointed to Hayden and Jayden, "That you have been hurting innocent people all over this area…". "WHAT?!" Cupa exclaimed. Ruben however remained calm. "Listen…" he said, "I do not know how these two actually made you believe their story, but it's not true. We never did such a thing and these two men are the ones you shouldn't trust.". "I do not believe you…" the king said, "And because I don't want you to hurt anymore people, I will lock you both up in the prison in our capital, Bloodborough...". Before they could do anything, they were tackled to the ground by multiple people from the group. Their hands and feet got bound and their mouths were muffled. As they were carried away, Cupa struggled while Ruben remained calm. He was looking at Jayden and Hayden who were walking at the end of the group. He was glaring razor sharp daggers at them, but they didn't seem to be affected. The movements the people made while they were walking, made Cupa feel sick. That together with the shock from what just happened, was again to much for her. She fainted...


	7. Author's Note

**Hey there!**

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter T_T, but I have a request from all the awesome people that read my story. I want to give this story a good name, but I can't think of anything.  
So I'm leaving it to you guys :D  
Leave your ideas in the reviews and maybe yours will be picked!  
I'm looking forward to see what you created!  
**

**Thanks for reading my story and... see you next time!**

**-BlackFighter1111**


End file.
